In many instances it is beneficial for one or more drivers to be identifiable with all movement of a vehicle, and for all of a driver's driving time to be tracked. One example is the Department of Transport's requirement for a driver's driving time to be tracked. Compliance with this may be achieved with an Hours of Service driver log. More generally a fleet of vehicles may work under a policy where drivers are not permitted to use the vehicle without oversight.
In transportation or fleet management, however, there is a problem of drivers making ghost trips in a vehicle. This may manifest in the detection of a vehicle moving, or having been moved, without any associated driver. For example, a driver may want to engage in a ghost trip. Before setting off, he may de-activate or log out of an on board recorder device, which is intended to associate drivers to a vehicle whenever the vehicle is in use. He would then engage in unauthorized activity, for example delivering a load for a third party, or use the vehicle for other personal vehicle use, neither of which are approved by the employer and/or owner of the vehicle.